


pierced, hj+js

by ket4m1ne



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: HYUNSUNG, M/M, One Shot, bye <3, can someone write piercing!jisung hyunsung aus please???, do you know how good jisung looked in the in life teasers???, hyunjin is THE panicked gay, idk how to tag sorry sdkfjg, if i ever feel comfortable writing smut thats gonna happen, implicit bottom hyunjin, intentional lowercase, jisung is too he just hides it better, jisung is whipped, jisung piercing au needed, jisung!piercing, mention of minho - Freeform, mention of nsfw stuff, not beta read bc im stupid, not but for real, ok i think that's it, ok now thats actually it, there's no smut sorry im bad at those, wait i forgot:, yeah so do I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ket4m1ne/pseuds/ket4m1ne
Summary: han jisung knew he was whipped.he just didn't know how deep in it he was until he was standing in front of a discreet tattoo parlor, waiting for a piercing artist to stab his eyebrow with some shiny metal.oh, what wouldn't he do for hyunjin to like him back?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, hyunsung - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	pierced, hj+js

**'people with piercings are so hot.'**

jisung sighed as he glanced at the tweet on his screen for the nth time in the last few hours.

his throat was getting drier by the second and the only thing keeping him from running away at that very moment was the bright post on his phone screen below with a tiny "hj retweeted".

jisung may be a scaredy-cat, but hyunjin was worth the panic.

he was also worth the struggle, considering the brunet had to fight his way with their management to get the goddamn piercing.

_'it's too dangerous jisung', 'what is it with you guys and making these stupid decisions nowadays?' and 'what if you regret getting it and take it out? we can't hide this kind of holes with makeup.'_

when he heard the last comment, jisung had to bite his tongue to stop the words he actually wanted to say from coming out: _i won't. as long as hyunjin likes it, i swear i won't._

if he had said that, not only would he not have been allowed to get his eyebrow pierced, he'd also have become jobless in the span of seconds.

but he didn't say it, and he was allowed.

so there he was, in a discreet but trustable tattoo shop. sitting in the corner, he tried to shrink into the couch while shaking his leg persistently. his breathing was heavy, the product of — not only his anxiety but also — all the clothing he'd been forced to wear ( _'you are still an idol, jisung. at least pretend you care about your image.'_ ): a mask, a beanie, and clothing that, in the end, made it so his only skin showing was the top half of his face and his hands.

he locked his phone, staring at the dim reflection that showed up in return.

his frown was evident even behind all the layers of fabric; his eyebrows furrowed dramatically and eyes squinted till he could hardly see. jisung felt his anxiety spike up even more at the thought of looking _this_ scared to other people.

he could feel the receptionist's glance landing on him from time to time and, although he knew it was his own fault for seeming extremely terrified, he could barely fight the urge to tell her off.

he hadn't even really looked around the room in the fifteen minutes he'd been in there. the furthest he'd studied was only a few meters away, where a curved plant stood, lonesome. it looked dead, jisung concluded.

in his peripheral vision, the brunet noticed the woman get up and move towards him. without a second thought, he briskly ran out of the store.

it was stupid.

he felt so incredibly stupid.

hands trembling, he burrowed them in his hoodie's pockets, letting out a nervous sigh louder than he intended.

why couldn't he just do this for hyunjin? didn't he want them to be together?

just them. jisung and hyunjin. hyunjin and-

"jisung?"

_no fucking way._

jisung's eyes met the other boy's in a flash, not failing to notice the shock displayed on them, which he could only assume perfectly mirrored his.

"hyunjin?"

he was dressed just like the brunet: head, torso, arms, and legs all covered up.

jisung still recognized him. of course he did.

"what are you doing here?"  
"what are you doing here?"

hyunjin giggled at the coincidence and pulled jisung by the hand towards a small alley in between shops.

"so... what _is_ famous idol han jisung doing on the streets at 4 in the afternoon all by himself?"

jisung raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes at the other boy.

he realized, by the slowness with which hyunjin was talking and the way he was slurring his words just barely enough for jisung to notice, that he had probably just woken up.

sleeping in was the norm for hyunjin on off days such as that sunday. jisung liked that about him, especially when it meant that the boy was sleepy enough to reach his arms out and cuddle up to jisung when he was woken up by the younger.

"we're literally on the same group, hyunjin. you're just as — if not more — famous than me."

hyunjin simply shook his head, not caring to elaborate on it, and watched jisung. the other boy could feel a lump form in his throat from the unofficial staring competition they seemed to be having.

looking at hyunjin's perfect face for more than three minutes was usually what it took to make jisung glitch. thirty seconds of him looking back, though? it was definitely more than enough.

"i came to get a piercing."

he blurted out, out of nervousness, and was kind of disappointed when the only reaction he got from the boy was a tilted head.

"i never knew you wanted one."

jisung gulped, _well, neither did i._

he'd thought about it before, multiple times actually, but after hearing minho's story on how _'the needle ended up in the wrong hole, jisung!'_ , he was too scared to go through with the idea.

jisung wasn't one of those people who went completely out of their way to satisfy their crush. well, at least before hyunjin came along.

as soon as the, then, brunet walked into the practice room for the very first time, he knew the boy would ruin his sanity. only, at the time, he thought it would be because of how effortlessly head-turning and... talentless he was.

jisung had said the word 'talentless', not just inside his head, but also to the other's face one time, when he corrected jisung particularly harshly on a wrong dance move.

it wasn't true, maybe when hyunjin joined the company his potential wasn't that clear, but, after many months of late nights and early mornings, of hyunjin trying his absolute best to improve, jisung _knew_ it wasn't true.

maybe that's why when he noticed water start to well up in the taller's eyes and the broken sob he failed to stifle, jisung's heart broke into a thousand pieces.

it made no sense for him to be this upset over someone he didn't particularly like (almost hated, in fact). they'd complained about each other's abilities many, many times before. but something about the way hyunjin's expression twisted in pain after his words made it so jisung simply couldn't sleep at night anymore. at least not until he apologized and politely asked for regular dance lessons, offering rap ones in return, just between the two of them.

hyunjin let out a bright smile at the request, and, finally, after months of stupid confrontations and angry stares, jisung realized the actual reason as to why he hated hyunjin: he had a big, fat, ugly crush on the boy.

"well, aren't you going in?"

jisung focused back on the boy in front of him, his black clothes making him almost disappear against the dark facade of the flower shop that stood next to the tattoo parlor.

the brunet stopped himself from shaking his head, ending up completely still under the other's gaze.

"...ji?" hyunjin bent down a bit and frowned, jisung wanted to soften the lines on his face with his fingers. maybe, just maybe, he simply always wanted to touch hyunjin. "are you scared?"

"no." jisung denied it immediately, but, noticing the doubting look on hyunjin's face, he knew the boy could read him like an open book. "...yeah."

hyunjin brought his hand to the top of his head, trying to run it through his hair, the other assumed, having completely forgotten about his beanie. jisung could see a few strands of loose pink hair sticking out behind his ears and smiled to himself: hyunjin was doing a shit job hiding.

"it's okay to be scared, jisung." hyunjin stated, looking at the other boy with sympathetic eyes. "which one are you thinking of getting?"

jisung pointed to his right eyebrow, anxiously waiting for feedback from the older.

hyunjin mumbled softly to himself, although jisung heard it anyway: "it'll look good on you."

the brunet's stomach did a thing. hyunjin hadn't said 'it'll look good.', but 'it'll look good _on you_.'

_jisung_ would look good with a piercing.

"well, it's not worth it if you're gonna be this tense over it, ji."

jisung grinned at him, he'd already decided.

"i'm getting it. wanna come with?"

he extended his hand to hyunjin and the latter giggled once again: "sure."

the receptionist's face showed explicit confusion as jisung walked back in, even more unexpected was the fact that it was along with the other — unseen before — boy. he felt his ears redden in embarrassment.

they only had to wait for a few minutes before the woman told jisung it was okay to go in. hyunjin pointed at the room, not-so-discreetly beaming at jisung in excitement.

hyunjin was _not_ good for jisung's heart.

the procedure didn't hurt as much as the brunet thought it would. maybe the sting was simply not that bad, or, maybe, the butterflies in jisung's stomach from being with hyunjin were overwhelming enough that he could barely feel the needle.

"it's... red."

the piercing artist scowled and jisung quickly added a " _thank you very much, i love it, it's perfect, thankyouthankyou_." pretending it wasn't just a red bump of skin right then.

hyunjin was waiting for him just outside the establishment, glancing at the flower shop next door as though he wanted to go inside.

"we can go in if you want to."

hyunjin jumped slightly at the sudden sound behind him and the other boy chuckled, _dramatic-ass_.

he refused, though, grabbing jisung's cheeks to keep him in place while he checked the new addition to the rapper's face.

"...it looks red."

jisung laughed loudly: "that's what i said!"

hyunjin chuckled with the other boy, running his fingers along the bump in a light touch.

"it'll heal soon enough."

the brunet nodded at the slurred words.

it wasn't the 'han jisung you are _the_ hottest man alive' reaction he was aiming for, but at least hyunjin didn't grimace as soon as he walked out of the store.

he'd take that for now.

hyunjin delicately booped jisung's nose before letting go of his face.

his lips' corners upturned and eyes in a crescent moon as he took the other's hand in his and began to walk.

jisung didn't know where they were going, but with hyunjin so blindingly beautiful leading him, he was okay with whatever it could be.

_nineteen_.

jisung sighed through pressed lips; he had absolutely no idea of what was going on.

ever since they'd sat down at their table, hyunjin had been glancing at jisung with what he probably thought was subtlety, but was, in fact, just blatant staring.

nineteen times in the last seven minutes, jisung was keeping count.

he had barely touched his food at all, not even the expensive lobster he insisted jisung bought him ( _'you have royalty money, stingy!'_ ).

everything had been okay up to that point. they'd gone shopping for some shoes — hyunjin promised that if he saw jisung wear his worn-out doc martens with holes on them one more time, he'd set them on fire — and seen a play in the city's square (such a rare thing to happen that hyunjin insisted they stopped and took a look. jisung wouldn't even think about complaining when it meant holding the other boy's hand for a little longer).

but as soon as they sat across one another at that fancy restaurant, hyunjin stopped rambling and hadn't said a word or even acknowledged jisung's since. he kept peeking at him, then pretending to be checking out literally anything else as soon as jisung stared back. he was acting just fine around the restaurant's waiters. jisung seemed to be the only one receiving 'special' treatment.

he had busied himself by staring at his reflection on a spoon up until now, noticing t the piercing finally looked closer to how it was supposed to, his skin having healed up a bit.

still, he couldn't distract himself for long.

it was starting to get to him, the way hyunjin didn't seem to understand how awkward he was making things. it made no sense to him and jisung was just about ready to confront him about it.

_twenty_.

this time hyunjin didn't look away, even though he appeared to really want to.

"sung."

he was so surprised the boy was actually talking to him, it took jisung a moment to reply.

"yeah?"

the taller looked extremely nervous, long fingers tapping the table in a frenzy.

"i... no." he began, now pulling the strings of his hoodie a bit too strong, causing them to come off. he didn't seem to notice. "...fuck it."

before jisung could even reply, the older boy was already getting up and grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the restaurant's restroom.

"hyunjin!" jisung exclaimed, tapping the pink-haired boy's arm. "chill, i'm coming along!"

hyunjin hesitated, but let go, walking at an even faster pace.

as soon as they reached the place, hyunjin rested his lower back against one of the sinks, staring directly at jisung with a mix of expressions the brunet couldn't even begin to decipher.

"jin, love, what's going on?"

the nickname had escaped jisung's mouth involuntarily. he'd only called hyunjin pet names when teasing him, so he hoped with all his might the other boy didn't hear it.

"i— shit, jisung." he took a shaky breath before pointing at jisung's face, gushing out the next words so fast the brunet struggled to understand them "you— you look really fucking hot right now."

at that very moment, a man walked out of the furthest stall, washing his hands in complete silence. it felt excruciatingly awkward.

_what the fuck._

_what the actual fuck._

_hyunjin thinks i look hot._

_with the piercing i chose because of him._

_hwang hyunjin, THE hwang hyunjin, thinks i look hot with the piercing i chose because of him._

jisung had no words.

that's why, as soon as the unknown man shut the door behind him, he impulsively leaned over hyunjin, forcing the boy to shrink a bit towards the sink, and stopped mere inches away from his lips.

hyunjin let out a low, shaky gasp, then nodded, and that was all the confirmation jisung needed.

he crashed their lips together, hands on both sides of the sink, trapping the taller boy in, and the latter's on his cheeks, pulling him closer (if that was even possible).

it wasn't the romantic, all-out kiss jisung had pictured many _(many)_ times in his head, but it felt perfect.

it felt perfect because it was hyunjin, and everything about him was flawless in a way that was inexplicably his.

as he tried to deepen the kiss, hyunjin pulled away. short, trembling sighs against the younger boy's lips.

jisung, euphoric, and most definitely sure hyunjin felt the same attraction, at least sexual, to him, burrowed his head on the boy's shoulder and blurted out:

"i got it because of your twee— i mean, retweet."

hyunjin replied with a little "huh?" and jisung raised his head to explain better.

with slightly widened eyes, the pink-haired smiled sheepishly, bringing his slender fingers up to jisung's temple and circling around the shiny piercing on his eyebrow.

"it— it really does look amazing, ji." he sighed, chuckling out of what jisung perceived as embarrassment. "but i retweeted that as motivation, um... reassurance."

jisung tilted his head, squinting his eyes as he searched for the meaning behind the words hyunjin had just uttered.

"reassurance...?"

so that's when _motherfucking_ hwang hyunjin tipped his head forward just a little and slowly parted his swollen red lips, sticking his tongue out.

"you've got to be kidding me."

hyunjin giggled, taking one of jisung's fingers that were resting against his hips into his mouth and sucking on it until the younger boy felt the cold metal against his skin.

hyunjin had gotten a _fucking_ tongue piercing.

jisung couldn't wait anymore. he spun them around and pushed hyunjin over to the furthest stall from the door, locking it behind them and quickly going back to kissing the older boy. this time, making sure to leave his mouth open.

it was messy and hot, their hands running along the curves of each other's bodies, removing a few pieces of the most bothersome clothing along the way.

jisung, though non-religious, felt the abrupt need to thank every single god possible for giving him an angel such as hyunjin to have under him, whining as they kissed.

the older boy suddenly flinched, hitting his head against the wall almost hard enough to hurt.

"s-shit, sorry." jisung apologized, running his fingers along the boy's pink strands (his new favorite look on him, he'd make sure hyunjin knew before the night ended.) "are you okay?"

hyunjin nodded, laughing under his breath, seeming just as affected by the whole thing as jisung was.

"don't worry, the piercer said it's just gonna take a while to heal."

he then pulled jisung by his jaw and whispered, lips touching the younger's ear:

_"i'm just sad you won't be able to fuck my mouth tonight."_

jisung's breath hitched at the words and at the feeling that came milliseconds later: hyunjin pressing his tongue against the brunet's earlobe, nibbling on it softly, the cold metal contrasting against his heated skin.

jisung's sanity had been long lost along the way and he wasn't sure he'd ever want it back. he finally got what he'd spent the last three years of his life desperately yearning for:

hyunjin.

for hyunjin to want him just as much as he wanted him.

"we are not going home tonight, hwang hyunjin." he pulled the other's long hair with a bit of strength, the latter's moans encouraging him to do it harder. so he did, whispering the words along his neck: _"there are other places i can think about fucking."_

**Author's Note:**

> hi peeps!! ♡
> 
> its my first time posting an one shot on here omg im nervous kdjfgh.
> 
> when i pictured this """plot""" it did originally end w/ smut but ive literally never written sex scenes before and im not sure im comfortable doing that yet, hope it didn't ruin the one shot too much haha. ♡
> 
> i might post something else on this if i get more content from the teasers that are still coming out, i just really wanted to post about pinkhaired!hyunjing and piercing!jisung so yeah skdjfg.
> 
> umm, that's it, i think???
> 
> the next thing im posting is a collection of hyunsung one-shots based on songs from an album i really like.
> 
> it wont be too soon though, school is busting my ass rn skdjfg.
> 
> oh, please comment on this if you feel comfortable doing so! i love replying and knowing people actually liked what they read (although i know there's not much to this, i just needed to get this concept hyunsung out of my system skdjfg)
> 
> ok, bye, stream in 生 when it comes out, lets get them another win!! ♡♡♡


End file.
